Ludwig x Reader - My Dearest Angel
by sakurawhitefang
Summary: Ludwig drowns his guilt in liquor. Can you be the one to save him? His reason to live?
1. Chapter 1

My Dearest Angel - Ludwig x Reader

Part 1

Ludwig's POV

I sat at the bar, the same spot to drink the same sweet poison to cover that verdammt guilt. I looked at my hands while my mug was re-filled to the brim. I can almost see the blood covering them... so much blood...

I can still hear the screams of the innocents. The worst part was when they suddenly cut off, the speaker dead.

I hated that crazed idiot, but I had to follow orders.  
I always will be a military dog, won't I? I chuckled softly at that, my last bits of sanity slipping. I still held on. I didn't know why. Was it the hope that I could one day make up for what my country did?

At least I hadn't tried drugs to forget, mein armer älterer Bruder... he was still recovering from that addiction. The last time I saw him, he was a mess.

I took a long drink from the mug, filled with the only thing that seemed to keep me going.  
That sweet amber liquid. Really, any kind of alcohol. I wasn't picky.

I paid my tab once I couldn't walk a straight line if my life depended on it. I didn't feel like dealing with the night terrors. I checked my wrist watch. Work would start in 3 hours... Might as well find a hooker... I could still hear the cries of the innocent women and children as they were slaughtered...I walked off twords the usual street and sighed.

"Ich bin wirklich erbärmlich ... "

I arrived at the world office late, my hair messed up and my breath smelling like the Oktoberfest was recently hosted in my mouth. My head pulsed to a sharp, painful beat as I tried to fix my appearance.

As I straightened my tie, I noticed a frau at the front desk. They finally hired a secretary,huh? She lifted her head and smiled, her (e/c) eyes meeting mine.  
That is when it started .

When she found her way into my mind and wouldn't get out.

_

Reader POV

I saw a tall blonde man walk in , his hair out of place, tie loose and...was that a hickey?  
Must have been a rough night, I'll get him some coffee.

I looked up at him with a smile. "Good morning. I'm _ _ , the new secretary." I smiled, hoping he would do the same. However, he flinched as if in pain.

I gasped then whispered "I'm sorry, does your head hurt?" . The country nodded, cradling his head with one hand. "Ich bin Ludwig Beilschmidt, die Personifikation der Westen Deutschland" his head hurt so much that he slipped into his native tongue, he couldn't acquire the strength to concentrate.

I looked at him confused. I really couldn't understand a whole lot of it."Sorry. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt, the personification of West Germany".

I nodded. "Don't worry about it , Mr. Beilshmit! I will bring some coffee to your office, you look as though you had a rough night..." He nodded.

"Danke, und feel free to call me Ludwig."

_

Ludwig's POV

I walked into my office and sat behind my desk. I leaned back and began to massage my fore head, not noticing the small figure sneaking in with a cup of coffee.

_ set it down gently and her hands were over mine. Her small voice whispered,  
"Here!Let me help.." I rested my hands on the arms of my chair as she helped to alleviate my hangover-caused pain.

After a few minutes, she removed her hands and walked to the front of my desk. "Better?"

I gave her a weak smile. How could someone this sweet frau show kindness to a grausam person like him? Had the other countries not told her, warned her? He was forced to lead his people into pointless battle.

"Ja, danke miss _ "

_ smiled back, as if my happiness was her own. "If you need anything, let me know!" she turned and walked out of his office,l leaving him dumbstruck.

_

I continued to stare down at the stack of paperwork in front of me, not offering it one bit of attention, my mind focused on one being.

_ _ . She ruled his thoughts with an iron fist.

I about praised the heavens above when the work day came to a close... I needed a beer... or zwei...or fünf. I just need to get the screams out of my head.


	2. Chapter 2

pt 2

Reader POV

You shuffled your papers into a neat little stack as Ludwig rounded the corner, in quite a hurry from the looks of laughed slightly "Where's the fire?"

He looked at you blushing "Oh, there is none, I just want to get home und relax..." his eyes shifted as his ears turned red as well. That's odd? It's almost as if he's lying... he must have his reasons...

You sighed "See you tomorrow then...". He nodded and smiled as he continued on his way "Guten nacht!"

_

Ludwig's POV

I could feel the alcohol taking effect, my vision and judgement becoming clouded. I took another swig of the bitter liquid. I had managed to get the sounds of gunfire, twisted screams and hideous cruel laughter out of my ears at last, if but for the moment.

At that moment, a sehr hübsch frau walked in to the bar ... She looked familiar...but it was so hard to concentrate on her. I stumbled up with my drink and made my way over to were she was sitting, not falling flat on my face thanks to practice.

I leaned on the counter and flashed her a smile. "Guten Abend, schön! " I managed to slur.

Reader POV

"I guess I might as well go get a drink..." you thought as you walked out of the world building. You had stayed behind to catch up on some work. One drink before heading home, to your bed sounded pretty tucked a (h/c) strand behind your ear and walked to a bar that was nearby

You walked in to the bar, it was fairly empty. You took a seat at the bar and ordered a(drink name). Suddenly, a familiar face leaned next to you. You gasped in slight surprise.

"Guten Abend, schön!" slurred a very drunken Ludwig. He smiled and took a long swig of his beer.

"Ludwig? What are you doing here?" you asked, surprise covering your face, along with  
a heavy blush. Did he just call you beautiful...?

"How do you know my name?" he smirked "Doesn't matter since I'm gonna have you scream it soon."

You looked at him in utter disgust. Ludwig clearly had a few too many. "I'm _ _, the secretary from the world office. You probably don't remember because you are too drunk."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around your waist. "Come now, schatz! Don't be such a Debbie-downer,ja?" He smiled even wider, a strange gleam appearing in his eyes.

You tried to push him away but his arm tightened in response. You crossed your arms and set your mouth into a scowl. " , Would you please remove your arm."

He laughed loudly and grabbed your chin."You're even cuter vhen you're angry, _! "  
He leaned down to kiss you and that's when you snapped. You backhanded Ludwig, causing him to stop and widen his eyes in shock.

"That's quite enough!" you shouted, earning a few stares. You took the chance to grab your briefcase and slam it over the top of his head. His eyes widened for a split second then drifted closed.

He fell, taking you down to the floor with him. You hurriedly checked his pulse, and it was there just as strong as it should. You breathed a quick sigh of relief and got up off the floor. There was only a passed out drunkard in a corner booth, and the bartender was in the back. "Perfect!" you thought "At least I can get him somewhere so he can sober up..."

You set your briefcase on his stomach and grabbed his arms, dragging him out the door so you could hail a taxi.

"This is going to be a pain ..."

_

You managed to pay a taxi driver extra to help you get him in the car, out of the car, and  
into your apartment. He thanked you (no surprise since the cost of the ride, his fee for helping and  
tip was a rather large amount) and exclaimed "And they said that I would have to be a stripper to get through collage!"

He left and you looked at Ludwig, anger boiling within you again. He was snoring loudly  
now, though you thought it best to put ice on his head . He was going to feel it in the morning...


	3. Chapter 3

part 3

You opened your eyes to the buzzing of your alarm, its harsh tone making you  
want to fling it. You sat up and stretched, going over what would need to  
be done that day. As you walked into the bathroom to take a shower, you glanced  
over to the german man snoring softly on your loveseat. He didn't fit, his  
legs and head hung off of both ends.

You got in the shower and thought about what happened last night. Why was he  
so drunk...? Didn't he have a hang over yesterday morning as well ...? What  
was going on?

You walked out of the bathroom with a big fluffy (color) towl wrapped around  
your body and you were greeted by the sight of ludwig groaning, clutching his  
head on your couch.

_

Ludwig's POV

I opened my eyes and regreted it almost immedetly. My hand flew to the back of  
my head, as I groaned in pain. What the hell happened to my head? I swung my  
legs from there perch on a sofa arm...wait...My couch is leather, not this kind of was a first,  
I woke up in alley ways, cheap hotels, or worse...  
not on quaint little love seats...

"Good morning, Ludwig. I'm sorry if your head hurts." I looked up to see  
Miss _ ,the secretary from the world office, with a towel wrapped around  
her dripping body. I blushed heavily and turned away. "Ve didn't...ju know..."  
do ze deed"..did ve?" It was her turn to blush. "N-no, but you tried to convince  
me at the bar..."

My hand met my face . I really, really hate it when I get drunk and something  
catches my attention. Nothing stands in my way. A clenched my teeth at the pain.  
"Vhat happened last night." I asked bluntly, hoping it was not too bad.

"Well...you started hitting on me, you wouldn't let me go, and I hit you over  
the head with my briefcase..." wow, she was blunter than me... That would  
explain the pain on the back of my head "I went ahead and brought you here because  
you were unconcious...I'M SORRY!" She jumped on my lap and hugged me. "I didn't  
mean to hurt you, I swear!" I winced at her loud voice, and than started to blush  
at our closeness. "Uhhh...ju do know dat you are vearing noseing more zan dat towel..."  
Her eyes widened in shock as she jumped up. "EEKKKKKK!"

she ran down the hall and came back a few minutes later, dressed for the day.  
"Sorry...my emotions get the best of me at times..." He blushed and stood up "It  
es fine...I-er apologize for main actions last night. I vill leave now. Danke "  
She turned her head at me. "What for? I hit you over the head with my briefcase.  
That thing weighed at least 5lbs!" He clenched his fists in anger. "It vas main  
fault for that. I vas the vone who got drunk. Ju are not to blame, it vas merely  
self defense." I paused when I felt tears of shame sting my eyes. "I could have  
hurt you!"

I suddenly felt a hand on my face, as she wiped a tear away with her thumb.  
"You are too kind for that..." She lowered her hand and smiled. "I forgive you!"  
I just stood and stared at her . I could have hurt her for not giveng in to my  
demands ... or worse. I could have taken her forcefully...

I turned and opened the door. "Danke...but, I do not deserve your forgiveness..."  
I left out the door and headed home to get ready for work. I really needed a drink  
... but not because of the guilt from the wars, but of the guilt from almost hurting her...so innocent and sweet to me, even though I am clearly a monster.

I arrived on time for once and strode past her empty desk. I was still in slight  
pain, and what was worse was that there italy would be back from vacation. I sighed  
and slumped into my chair. This was turning out to be a very difficult morning. I  
needed to think of a way to make it up to _ for what happened... but how?

The person in question opened my door tentatively at that moment, face blushed.  
"Mr. Ludwig...I'm assuming that you are going to want some aspirin for your head?"  
She walked in and set the box by my coffee and turned to leave. Suddenly a thought  
crossed my mind. It had to work, though I would have to miss a night or two of  
drinking...

"Miss _, I was wondering if you would come over to mein house for dinner  
tomorrow night, as a vey for me to apologize..." She looked at me, blinking those  
large (color) eyes of hers. "Uh...sure...I'll go with you after work" she smiled  
softly. "Sounds...nice..." She left out the door and I was stuck having to figure  
out how I was going to put it together... I turned to the phone on my desk sighed.  
He may be a pasta loving wimp and the other was silent as if he was mute, but they  
were my last hope...

The two idiots arrived at my house, ready to clean. I had been so busy, even I was  
able to look over the obvious clutter. They looked at the work ahead of thin and  
groaned. "Veee...Doitsu? Why-a are we doing this?" I looked down to the floor. "It's  
for a frau..." They smiled and went to work with out another word. Such good friends  
that I don't deserve...


	4. Chapter 4

pt 4

Reader POV

You stood on Ludwig's door step next to him as he unlocked his door. He fumbled  
with the keys slightly. What was wrong?

He unlocked the door and held it open for you to walk in. It looked as if it  
was freshly cleaned. He took your jacket and hung it up on a nearby coat rack.  
"I vill prepare dinner..." You looked up at him a small smile. He was so nice..."  
Would you like help?" He smiled back, "Ja. Das vould be gut..."

You stood in the kitchen slicing potatoes to boil. "So, I cut them like this...?"  
you asked looking over your shoulder. He came directly behind you and peer over  
your shoulder. Ludwig nested his head there, smiling slightly as he covered your  
hands with his. "Like dis, ja..." He guided your hands to how to cut and you felt your face  
turn redder by the second.

He turned his head to give you a small nervous smile. All you could do was laugh.  
He looked so cute when he was embarrassed...

You both finished cutting up the potatoes and He put them on to boil as you went  
and sat down in the nearby living room. Ludwig came in and sat beside you. You  
looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled. You felt like you could trust him more  
than the other care free nations. He looked down in slight shock. "Vhy are you so  
happy?" You shrugged your shoulders "I think that it's because I feel that I can  
trust you...I haven't been able to do that in so long..."

He flinched and looked down at his hands. "I am a monster...I vas forced to lead  
men into a pointless battle. Because of me so many people lost there lives...not  
just men. Vemen, chilldren. It didn't seem to matter to that crazed man..." You  
looked up at him, feeling some of his pain. He couldn't help who his boss was at  
any time, and he had no choice but to follow there ever

"Is that why you came in the day we met, covered in hickeys and a hangover?" He  
lowered his head in shame. "...Ja..."You held a hand over your heart."...And is  
that why you were drunk the other night?" He nodded. He countinued to tell you of  
his problem, how he almost never went home, his brother being a recovering drug  
adict, and the nightmares. He countinued to tell her how he drowned his pain in  
booze and hookers

When he was finished, you took his face in your hand and wiped a tear away gently.  
"You are no more a monster than I am." You breathed out slightly to calm yourself.  
He made you so nervous, especially about what you were going to say next . "I know  
this because, I-I think I'm falling i-in love with you..."

He stared down at you in shock once more. Then he smiled softly, as he leaned his  
head in to kiss you gently. "I zink I am as vell..." Your heart about stopped, but  
then started to beat a ting too fast when he pulled you on top of him. He layed  
down on the couch with his head propped up on the arm, as he traced your bottom lip  
slightly.

You granted him entrance, as your hands found there way to his slicked hair. So  
orderly except for a couple of stray locks ... Your arms wrapped around his neck  
and he moaned into your mouth...Thats when the kitchen timer ruined the moment.  
Its harsh buzz should have killed the moment, but he looked into your (color)  
eyes with lust written plainly in his own ice blue ones.

"How about ve skip dinner und go straght to ze dessert, ja?" You blushed as you  
leaned back onto your knees, He kissed your forehead quickly and ran to the kitchen  
to turn everything off. He ran back in and picked you up. "Whats the rush?" He  
licked your neck light ly before placing a kiss. "It's been a vhile since I've  
made love, und not just had sex."

He ran up the stairs with you in his arms, his mind on a singular goal. He  
whispered how he was going to make it to the bed and not take you on the stairs  
like his body wanted. He gently opened the door and set you on the could  
see that he really REALLY wanted to just kick down the door, throw you on the bed  
as so he could strip, and then rip the clothes from your body. But you would probebly  
not like that.

Ludwig set you down first and kissed your neck as he was above you. You laughed.  
"Vhat es so funny, schatz?" You snorted "You are acting like a kid a christmas! So  
excited." He sat up and looked down at you; a dark, seductive smirk appering "I  
guess I vill have to show you das Ich bin nien kindes."

He got off of the bed and went to his closet to retrive a large black box. He opened  
it and pulled out a blindfold before you could see what else was inside. "So, how  
about it? Shall ve spice zings up ?"

Ludwig POV

I loved it when _ blushed. So sweet and innocent. I lept off of my  
bed to get my "toy box" out from my closet. My blood boiled when it came  
down to this. It was so exciting, but she probebly had not done this before,  
so I wouldn't be able to use the fun things I had just gotten for christmas  
...A blindfold and handcuffs couldn't hurt though ...

I blindfolded her and chuckled lowly . _'s face was bright red "So,  
how about it? Shall ve spice zings up ?". She laughed as well, it sounded  
like bells. "Sure, what do you have in mind?". She laughed as she pulled  
off her top and bra . I ansered her by swiftly handcuffing her hands above  
her to the headboard. Her mouth gasped open at this sudden action. I took the  
chance to kiss her softly. "I'm gonna make you beg for me ..."

I kissed her roughly, exloreing her mouth, as one hand removed her pants. _'s  
breathing increased ten fold as my hand started to rub her inner thigh gently.  
"L-Luddy..." I removed my mouth from hers so that I could shimmy her underwear  
off with my teeth.

I flung them to meet the other discarded clothes on the floor, My heart beating  
faster with excitement. This was gonna be quite the night ...

Reader POV (Just because I can !)

You felt the cold air hit your "vital regions" when he took off the last  
offending peice of clothing. Suddenly you felt Ludwig's hair tickling your  
thighs as he lowered his head between them. A blush crept to your face when  
you realized where he was.

He separated your folds and flicked his tounge inside of your dripping core.  
He took his thumb, and rubbed your clit as he countinued to taste you. His name  
rolled off of your lips, like it was something to cling to "L-Ludwig! OhhhhHHH...  
Luddy...!"

You felt your body tense as he continued his teasing licks and rubbing. "I-I'm  
gonna.." He stopped immedietly and a pout formed on your face. You could hear his deep-voiced laughter "Do not look so sour, mein Engel! I did tell you that I was  
going to make you beg."

You heard the rustling of clothes, from what you assumed to be him stripping. You  
pulled against your restraints, wanting to touch him, to feel his body against  
yours ... Instead you were only able to pant and moan his name as he rubbed your  
breasts with the palms of his hands.

His mouth latched onto a waiting bud "Luddy...I don't think I can t-take much more!"  
He chuckled in between your breasts "Vhat vas dat, Kätzchen? You need to speak  
louder..." Ludwig's hand wandered down between your thighs, rubbing your opening.

"AHH- Ple-ease...I need you!" He bit your neck lightly "Mmmm...Den I vill just  
have to help you, von't I schatz...?" He got off the bed and you heard a  
package tear. He must be putting on a rubber...

You felt him on top of you again, wrapping your legs around his waist. He kissed  
you softly "Ready?" You nodded, breathing out to steady your heart. This was  
something new to you, You had never gone "all the way" . "J-Just be gentle." You  
heard him gulp "Dis ist your virst time...?"  
You nodded blushing. Was it a bad thing ?

He nuzzled into your neck softly. "I vill be as gentle as I can, engel." He prodded  
a few times at your entrance before his tip entered. "Just go all the way in...  
It's okay." You knew that it would hurt, so just getting it done and over with  
seemed like the best option. He didn't question you, he just thrusted all the way in.

A sharp gasp escaped your lips as you felt your walls strech. A moan flew from  
his mouth "Du bist so verdammt eng!" He stayed still for what seemed forever  
until you nodded. He pulled out slowly, and suddenly snapped his hips forward.  
You gasped and pulled against the hand cuffs. It stung, but it felt good at the  
same time.

Ludwig started out at a slow and staedy pace, not wanting to hurt you. You were  
having none of that. "H-Harder! PLEASE! Ohhhh...!" You could feel the heat radiating  
off of his face at your some what dirty plea. "Oh j-jaAAA-A, tell me how you, ugh  
, v-vant it, Sie schmutziges Mädchen !"

You smirked at this new found kink. "I want you to pound me into your bed till I  
scream!" He grabbed your hips roughly and started to thrust into you with enough  
force to make you moan loudly. "That gut enough for you, meine freche kleine  
Hure?" You nodded furiously "Ludwig-! Your s-so good.." He suddenly found a spot  
that made you half moan his name louder than before.

He set a steady pace and whispered into your ear "Mmmm...You like it vhen I fuck  
you there, ja?" He thrusted as hard as he could into your core, as your stomache  
tightened. "Luddy! I'm gonna-" "Thats right , engel , cum for me..." He pounded  
into you frantacicly, driving you over the edge screaming . He soon followed suit  
moaning your name into the air.

He pulled out and you heard him get up. The handcuffs were removed, and you could  
hear them being tossed carelessly to the side of the room. The blindfold was removed  
after words, Ludwig stared into your (e/c) eyes with a soft smile.

He pulled you close to him as you both cuddled beneth the blanket.

"Ich liebe dich, _ "  
"I love you as well, Ludwig..."


	5. Chapter 5

pt 5

Reader POV

You lifted your head from your warm and muscular pillow, your (color)  
hair a tangled mess. You became somewhat more awake when realized that  
pillows don't have muscles. You had been sleeping on Ludwig's toned chest,  
his blond and usualy slicked back hair falling into his peaceful face.

You nuzzled into his torso and rewrapped your arms around his neck,  
positioning your head below his. He shifted beneth you, Making your eyes  
open to stare into his. "Guten Morgen, mein engel. I slept quiet vell  
knowing dat you vere by mein side..." He kissed the top of your head  
gently, just a sweet one. Not one filled with romance, just love.

Your heart skipped a beat when he told you this. "No ... nightmares?" He  
smiled and nodded. "Not vne." You remembered how he told you about his  
nightmares from the war, how almost every single night he woke up in terror  
from the memories. You being able to help keep them away, for even just one  
night ,was enough to make you happy.

You shifted your self so that you were sitting upright beside him, just  
smiling as you thought of that. Ludwig propped himself up on his arm so  
that he could smile back. He glanced at his alarm clock and face palmed  
himself.

You looked uneasily at him, wondering what could be the problem. "I'm late  
for vork und today I have a meetzing vith zat pervert Francis Bonnefoy  
und Arthur Kirkland! Zhey are going to fight vith each other ze entire  
time!" You held his face in your hand. "Then why don't you call in sick  
today with me ..." He looked at you blankly, so You took your hand away  
and started to blush furiously "Unless you want me to leave! I would  
completely understand! I mea-"

He hushed your mindless stuttering with a kiss. "I vish for you to stay  
vith me. It just amazes me how you make me belive zat I'm not a monster..."  
You laughed and kissed him gently. "Well your aren't so you had better call  
in sick, then I will call after you !"You sat on the edge of the bed and  
listened to him try to calm Feliciano down. "For ze last time Italien, It  
is just a little 24 hour flu. I vill live!" You laughed behind your hand  
slightly at how funny they were. You walked over to the mirror on his closet  
door and gasped loudly at your bed head, causing Feliciano to ask what the  
noise was.

"Err...zat vas me! I have to go und make sure you take good notes for me!"  
Ludwig hung up quickly, while you uncovered your mouth and started laughing.  
"I'm sorry! That was close!" He laughed and handed her the phone. "Your turn.  
Or do yo vish for me to call in as your vater, saying that your sick?" You  
laughed and shook your head.

You sat on the edge of the bed beside him and he pulled you into his lap."Bonjur,  
zis is ze front desk! How can I help you today?" "Hello Francis, Sorry I can't  
make it in the flu." Ludwig started to nuzzle into your neck, causeing  
your breath to go a little faster. "Vell, I hope you feel better, mon cher!  
Good bye!"You pressed the button to hang up as He started to cup your breast  
in his hand while the other supported you.

"It seems as though ve are "off ze hook" as the saying goes, ja?" He whispered  
into your neck, while rubbing your bud. A light blush ran to your face"Y-Yeah,  
but he could have heard somet-thing on the phone..." He chuckled as he pulled  
away to look at your flushed face. "Zhen at vould have been an easily fixed  
problem." You nodedd. "At least I have the day to spend with you and today  
is Friday..." He smiled and you could have sworn he said that he didn't think  
that he needed beer to stop his guilt anymore ...

You both stopped by your house, so you could get changed and go and spend the  
day with each other. You steped out of the house in a clean (color) tank top and  
jean shorts. He turned to you and blushed, as he rubbed the back of his head  
awkwardly. "Vell, ze day es ours. Vere should ve go first?" You laughed.  
Luddy was just so cute when he was blushing!

"Well, how about the park? I really want to show you the coolest duck ever!"  
Your eyes lit up with excitement at this idea. "Ja, das sounds gut..." you  
led him down the sidewalk to the park, located right next to a river. You  
laughed as he did, alerting most of the ducks to waddle off. All save for a  
white one with black spots. "Thats the duck!" You squealed silently. It  
certainly was odd looking...  
"I call it the moo-cow duck!" Luddy started to crack up behind his hand. You  
turned with a quzzical expression. He chuckled "You act quite ... diffrent.  
It's amuzing! Und coot." He wrappped his hands around your waist and kissed  
your neck. Today was gonna be great...


	6. Chapter 6

pt 6

You both laughed into the air, making the night air glow bright with your joy. You smiled up at Ludwig while he unlocked his door, as he had convinced you on the way to his house , that since it was so late that you should stay with him. You were just happy that he wasn't sick of your company, because for you it seemed as if you could spend forever with him, just the two of walked in when he held the door open for you, smiling at how you would be able to spend another night in his strong arms. He blushed and looked away, like he had been thinking of something .

Ludwig shut the door and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind, resting his head on your shoulder. He whispered seductively into your ear. "Vhat shall ve do now, mein engel?"Your breathing came out in short gasps as he traced circles lightly on your skin. You took a steadying breath. "I m-might have an i-idea..." Ludwig chuckled "I'm all ears..." You turned and wrapped your arms around his neck, Your answear a soft kiss. "I was thinking that we could play for a bit..." He smiled, swiftly picking you up. He carried you into his bedroom, nibbling on your neck slightly.

You laughed excitedly as He set you on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt with one hand. He slid the fabric off of his shoulders to reveal the toned chest muscles that had not lost there definition through his multiple bad habits. Your hand glided over them gently, Marveling at them. His hands covered yours as he leaned in for a passionette kiss, your lips moving together with made quick work of his belt, somehow managing to undo it and slip it quickly through the loops. He bent to slip off his boots, when your eyes spyed the handcuffs by the bed. You quickly grabbed them before he saw. He stood up and quickly pulled off his pants and boxers, face flushed with need written plainly. You smirked and pulled him onto the bed. You traced his lips and pulled the hand cuffs out from behind you, smirking all the while."It's my turn to make you beg!"

Ludwigs face turned scarlet as you guided him onto his stomach, licking your lips. You Handcuffed his hands behind him, Loving how he looked up at you with a suprised expression. You got off of the bed and went to the black box were he had gotten the handcuffs from the night before. You found a couple pairs that looked as though they were ment for ankles. Swaying your hips, as You walked back to him, you made sure the ankle cuffs clang together. He looked up at you with a smirk, still laying on his stomach. Your hands cuffed his ankles to the end of the bed. You went back to the box as he tested out the sifted through and found some accesories that would fit you, both from the box and his dresser, even though they looked as if they were for a male. You ran to the bathroom to get them on, giggling as you heard him call out for you.

You strolled back into the room with a smirk on your face, and a police hat on your head. Leather gloves were slipped onto your hands, though they were rather loose. You had borrowed a leather jacket , halfway zipped. You wore nothing else except for your jean shorts. His eyes widened when he saw your outfit, a slightblush making its home on his face once more. Your gloved index finger ran down his spine, the cool leather making him flinch. You bent down and purred into his ear "Hmm...what am I going to do with you...?" Your tounge traced the curve seductively, making him moan. "Punish me! P-please!" You laughed darkly. "Mmm...I'll go see what to use." You stood straight and walked back to the box. A riding crop caught your attention. "I'll go easy on your punishment since I'm not used to dishing it out."

You picked it up delicately, hitting it against the palm of your hand. Ludwig moaned softly as you steped closer. You on the other hand, were afraid to hurt him. "Err...How am I suppoesed to use this?" He laughed slightly. "Just hit me with it! Not too hard, but don't go easy on me." You raised it up and whacked his back lightly. The corners of his mouth turned down "A little harder." You raised it up once more and hit his rear sharply. A hiss of pleasure escaped Ludwigs lips, and a smile creeped onto yours.  
You hit again, enjoying the clashing shade of red appering against his pale skin. You reached out and pinched the abused flesh, causeing him to squeak in suprise.

You lifted his chin up so that he could see you gesture to the jacket. "Wanna be the one to undress me?" He nodded "Vill you unlock ze handcuffs?" You smiled "No. Do it with your mouth..." He blushed and rose to his reached his mouth twords the zipper, biting down and tugging to reveal part of your chest. His tounge reached out to explore your exposed torso, but you stopped it. "No way, jose! I wanna see you beg ..." Ludwig groaned in displeasure. He wanted to taste your skin, to feel you beneth his hands.

You reached out to Ludwig's swollen member and ran a finger down the length. He moaned loudly"Hmm...you look rather excited to say the least..." he nodded swiftly. "I vant to take you so badly...P-please!" You felt your face heat up, loving how much his need showed on his face. His hair stuck to his forhead, face a dark red and mouth open, filled to the brim with pants. He pulled on his restraints, his need for you growing stronger by the second.

Yet you stood above him, the one who had teased him into this frenzy. You stood up beside the bed, so that he had to turn his head to see your next move. You swayed your hips to an invisible beat as your hands moved over your body, removing the jacket and shorts. He pulled against his restraints tighter now, as you peeked from under the hat. "Well...I think I've teased you quite enough..." You went to the night stand and dug through the drawer until you found a box of look on his face when you put it on him with your mouth was priceless. You released his ankles first, then his hands.

What happened next was swift, as Ludwig grabbed you, kissing you roughly . His hands felt almost every inch of your body. You loved it. He attacked your neck, leaving little bites and a rather large hickey. His thumb massaged your clit as his index and middle finger penatrated you. You moaned loudly, wanting him to understand how good he was making you feel.

His fingers thrusted roughly whithin your depths as he left another hickey on the other side of your neck. "Das gut, ja?" He whispered lowly in your ear. You nodded "Y-Yeah...but I want more o-of you in m-me!" He layed you out beneth him, removing his fingers and giving one a long,slow lick. "Leecker...Are you ready for me, mein engel?" You nodded gently, wrapping your legs around his waist. He thrust into you, moaning softly "Ah, _! Its so good inside of you!" He thrust at a fast, yet rythmic pace making you moan. "Luddy! Oh Ludwig! " He kept going fater and harder till you both came screaming.

You lay there and panted as he pulled out and lay beside you."Ich liebe dich, mein Engel..." His arms wrapped around you protectively as you fell asleep in the arms that you knew would allways protect you.


	7. Chapter 7

pt7

Ludwig opened his eyes and smiled slightly. He was greeted by the sight of you curled into his side, breathing kissed the top of your head and gently nuzzled it . His arms tightened around you protectively,as he drifted back to sleep.

You both slept blissfully for another hour before your eyes fluttered open. You streched and yawned. Ludwig opened an icy blue eye, as his hand traveld down to your rear and grabbed it. You squeaked in suprise, you honestly thought that he was laughed in his deep, booming voice at your face . "Traurig! But I could not resist!" You laughed with him. "That's what I get for pinching yours last night!"

His hand moved back to the small of your back, as he began to rub small circles into it nervously. You looked up at him with worry. "Whats wrong?" He smiled down at you "Nothing at all! I vas just vondering if you vould like to visit mein bruder vith me today!" You smiled and kissed his cheek "Sure!"

You stood outside the apartment that looked as if it should have been condemed years ago. You looked up to his face. "Is this the brother that is recovering from drugs?" His eyes met yours and he nodded solomly. "He has been clean,though, since the last time I saw him." You squeezed his hand gently, to give him support, and he nodded. You walked up to the door and he knocked sharply a couple of times.

You heard chains being moved and the door suddenly swung open to reveal the once great country of Prussia. The albino looked as though he had seen many a better day, but you could tell that he probebly looked worse a month or two ago.

The causual look on his face turned into one of shock as his ruby eyes met those of his brothers. "Bruder? Ludvig! Ist das wehr sie?" He half way jumped on Ludwig in a strong embrace. "I haven't seen you in so long!" He took a step back, grinning like a cheshire cat. He took notice of you and looked shocked, that soon faded to a devilish smirk.

"Ich bin Gilbert! Are you Luddy's frau?" You nodded shyly and Ludwig's face lit up. He invited you all in with a smile.

Ludwig's POV

We were sitting in his livingroom, catching up, when his expression turned serious. "Bruder...there is something I gotta ask you...in ze other room real quick..." I nodded and followed him into the next room, letting the door swing shut behind me.

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Bruder...I know dat it es not the best thing to pr, but...how is your problem?" I lowered my head and grit my teeth in shame. So...he did know about my addiction. I studied the floor and blushed. "It has been hard...but I've gone without a drink for almost a week!" I looked up with determination. "I love _, so I know I can do it!" I suddenly felt him hold me. "It only gets worse Lud...just be sure not to lose her like I lost him..."

Reader POV

Your (color) eyes wandered around the room while the brothers talked in privet. They fell onto a picture. You got up from the couch and picked it up. It was a picture of Gilbert and a guy with violet eyes and shoulder-length blond hair. Gilbert and Ludwig walked back in while you were studying the picture. You turned to Gil and smiled innocently. "Hey, Gil. Who's this?"

He looked like his heart was rebroken. "That's a picture of my boyfriend Matt, Canada, and I before he left me. He found me in an alley, high off my ass for the fith time. He said that he couldn't see me destroy my self anymore." You set the photo down and hugged him close. "Go find him. Your'e all better, right?"

Gilbert's POV

I waved goodbye to Luddy and _ as we went our seprate ways down the side walk. I re-adjusted my guitar on my shoulder and the portable amp. "Vish me luck!" She smiled and nodded, walking with Lud. Soon Matt and I will look that happy together... I walked to his house and threw a pebble at his window. Then another. Matt came to the window and his eyes widened.

I started to play the metal version of Never Gonna Give You Up by rick astley, and his face reddened. At the end I looked up to him and smiled "I've been clean for a year. Will you come back to me, Birdie? I miss you." He nodded as tears sprang from his eyes. He dissapered from his window, and reappered out the door. He ran into my arms were he would hopefully be for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

pt 8

Ludwig laughed at a joke you made as he drove you both to work. He was so happy when he was with you. He parked outside the doors and you both got out. You hung onto his arms as you both about walked through the double doors. Suddenly you heard your boss, Francis bonnefoy the personifacation of France, came around the corner and saw you both.

"Bonjour, Miss_! May I have a word with you?" You nodded and let go of Ludwigs arm relctently. Ludwig kissed your cheeck swiftly and continued inside. Francis stepped twords you and smiled peacefully. "Zere is to be a important 2 day meeting in my country! Ze plane leaves tomorrow and all expenses paid!" He went to walk past you, but stopped. "I almost forgot!" He turned to you with a hateful smirk. "None of your 'friends' may tag along. . . "

He countinued into the office as you stood there shocked. A bussiness trip? On such short notice? You sighed and continued on inside. You walked straight into Ludwigs office as he was sitting down with that days paper work. He saw you and smiled, pulling his chair away from his desk so you could sit on his lap. You smiled slightly and sat, wrapping your arms around his neck.

He leaned his head onto yours and sighed contentedly. He traced circles into your skin as he cleared his throat. "Is something wrong, mein engel?" You sighed. "Francis just told me that I have to leave for his country tomorrow and I'm not allowed to take anyone." Ludwig pouted. It was your turn to clear your throat awkwardly. "Will you be okay by yourself? I mean with your addiction?"

Ludwig laughed nervously. "Don't vorry, schatz! Ich liebe dich und it is only for a few days." You nodded. It would only be for a few days...

Ludwig's POV

The next day I drove _ to the airport and kissed her passionetely before she Stepped onto her plane. I left the airport and then it started. The screams and stench of bloood filled me. Then it got worse. I drove by a bar . I wanted to make a U-turn, crash through the wall, and get drunk enough to hallucenate like Arthur Kirkland.

I didn't. I knew that if I got drunk, mein engel would be dissapointed in me. It seemed like I passed by hundreds of bars on my way to my house, but I didn't stop once. When I got back to my home, it grew worse.

The screams, the cries of agony. They grew louder. I stumbled upstairs and collasped on my bed. I curled up and waited the night out. I just had to wait it all out until _ came back to me.

_

Reader POV

You arivved at your hotel room, a classy 5 star one at that, and you threw your luggage on the bed. You had been stuck in a firstclass seat, worring constantly about Ludwig. Would he be okay? Would the symptoms kick in by now? You shook your head and decided that a nice warm shower would help clear the thoughts from your mind.

When you stepped out, something felt off. You wrapped a towel around you and peeked out from the bathroom. You saw Francis pouring champane. You squeaked in suprise. "Francis! What are you doing here?" He turned to you and smiled. "Bonjour, Mon cher. Care for a drink?"

The look on his face gave away his intentions. Your face grew fierce. "I don't drink. Also, we have a meeting tomorrow." He laughed. "Non, we do not. I made that up." You stiffened "Why?" He took a drink from the glass in his hand. "I wanted to get you alone."

He stepped closer to you and placed a hand on your shoulder. He leaned in and whispered into your ear. "Now I want us to get a little closer..."


	9. Chapter 9

pt 9

Francis stepped closer to you and placed a hand on your shoulder. He leaned in and whispered into your ear. "Now I want us to get a little closer..." You wrenched your shoulder from his grasp. "I'm sorry, but I'm with Ludwig." He chuckled. "Oui, I saw how close you were. But, I don't care. . ." He grabbed your head and smashed your lips against his. You pushed against his chest, but he didn't pull back until he ran out of breath.

He laughed as he grabed your wrists in one of his hands. "Zere is no use fighting la' amour!" His free hand reached for the towel when you saw an oppertunity. You kneed him in the crotch and ran to your breifcase. He straightened up, turned to you and glared just as you hit him over the head with your breif case.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he crumpled to the ground. Yo breathed a sigh of relief and looked at your breifcase. "Girls new best friend...Tis mighter than the sword." You tied up Francis and called the airport to change your ticket as you got dressed.

You arrived at Ludwigs house straight from the airport. You knocked and the door opened of it's own accord. You panicked and dropped your bags. You sprinted up the stairs calling his name. You ran straght to his bedroom and found him curled up on his bed crying in his fitful sleep.

You leaned over him and shook him gently. "Ludwig! Wake up, your having a nightmare." His eyes opened as he gasped for air. He looked up into your face confused. "_? Aren't you on a bussiness trip?" You looked away for a second "I came home early." He gave a weak smile and sat up, reaching a hand out to hold your face. You kissed his hand and sat on the bed next to him.

He pulled you into his lap and smiled. "I managed not to drink. But ze screams und ze blood..." He held you close. You kissed his lips gently. "Its okay, I'm here now." He smiled "Promise me that you will stay by my side?" You nodded. "I promise" He relaxed "That's gut." He layed back down against the pillows with you in his arms. He was finnaly able to sleep with you back.

A few years passed, and a lot happened. The next day you told Ludwig what Francis tried to do. Part of his country's land had to be given and Gil were married a year now you stood at the head of the nations, as you became a new country (Thanks to the land Francis gave up and a bit of surrounding others.). You felt a new sense of well being becausae your country was strong and prosperous.

A ball was held right after words and you escaped to a balcony. You sighed and relaxed when you felt Ludwig wrap an arm around your waist."Hallo, mein engel..." You kissed him gently. "You've called me that for all these years, why?" He smiled. "Because you are like my guardian engel. You saved me at my lowest time. You made me belive there was good in me, when I didn't."

He let you go and dropped to one knee. He pulled out a ring, It was silver and was a pair of angel wings. He smiled "_ _ . Vill you marry me?" You nodded and he smiled, picking you up and walked inside to tell everyone the news.


End file.
